


Calendrier

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Up, Squee, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Another time-bending Akuma threatens Paris.





	1. Old and Young

“You know what I hate Bugaboo?” Chat drawled as he stood leaning against a Parisian chimney. His tail in one hand with the tip idly swinging in a tight circle. “Time Akuma!”

“I can agree chat” ladybug nodded while looking intently across the city for Hawkmoth's latest mess.

“I still don’t really understand what you did to beat Backwarder. The pipe thingy, with the kite and well stuff.”

“Mm-hmm” she hummed. She was focused on looking.

“And Timebreaker really kicked ou..”

Ladybug was suddenly standing in front of him with her hand on his chest, “Chaton please, I still have nightmares. I thought I lost you and a lot of others that day. I can still feel you disappearing in my arms. Let’s not talk about it. Ok?”

Chat was about to argue that maybe she needed to talk more about it when they heard a scream in the distance, and they were off.

It didn’t take them long to find Hawkmoth’s latest creation. It was lunchtime, and many had gone to the local cafés to enjoy the beautiful weather.  Now they ran this way and that, avoiding a man in a flamboyant business suit. He held a small day planner that he swiped pages out of, chucking them at random running people.

“TIME there is never enough TIME!” he bellowed

Chat and Ladybug watched as a page from the book struck a man, and he suddenly looked old and feeble. Another struck a woman nearby, and she seemed unchanged. Another struck another women who suddenly became an infant crying on the sidewalk where she fell.

As they scanned the scene they spotted their favourite reporter peaking out from behind a refuse bin busily taking a video with her trusty phone.

It looked like she was in a safe place when suddenly a van screeched to a stop behind her. Nadia Chamak and her crew piled out and began setting up to report on the latest villain. The akuma was drawn to the commotion and began flinging pages in their direction.

“Alya! No!” Ladybug yelled and swung down to grab her friend. Chat leapt in to cover the news crew striking the pages away with his baton.

Ladybug lighted on a nearby roof almost afraid to look. She heard in a small exasperated sigh and then in a small voice “I know, I’m sowwy. I should have stayed farther back.” Ladybug looked down and well melted. Looking up at her was a sized down Alya who looked all of 5 years old.

“Holy snap! You are so cute!” Ladybug squeed. Thoughtfully she added, “But are you Alya in a five-year-old’s body or a five-year-old Alya?”

Alya pursed her lips as she thought for a moment. “welw I definitely sownd wike I am five, but I would go wif awya in a five year owds bowdy.”

“Arrrg. You are like a chibi you. Well, at least I don’t have to babysit.” Ladybug picked her up. “Let's get you to somewhere safe. I think it best if I drop you at your school, it would be the safest. Which way squirt?”

Ladybug was to school, and back in a flash, as she landed back in the square where she left Chat, she saw an older looking Nadia and a crew of kids fighting over who was going to operate the camera. Chat stood to one side looking a bit frazzled. “Are you ok Kitty?”

“My Lady I, I’m not sure. I was struck, but nothing seems to have changed except I’m hungry.” As if on cue his tummy rumbled like a tiger.

“I’m glad you are ok; where is the akuma?”

“After he hit me he sort of just disappeared. I'm not sure.”

“Chat I have a problem. I have been in trouble lately for not being where I am supposed to be. Do you think we can wait before we go after this one? He doesn’t seem too harmful.”

“Ladybug I actually have to agree. I need to be somewhere in a few minutes, and I can't be late either. How about we meet here at three o'clock and pick up the search?”

“Sold!”

With that, they separated and went opposite ways.

…oooOOOooo…

Chat landed on the roof of the school dropping down into the locker room. When he was sure it was all clear he whispered: “Plagg claws in.”

It was then it struck him what had happened. He was him from three weeks ago, and he was going to die of embarrassment. He had been at a high fashion show where he had been modelling a horrid thing his dad had designed. It had an oversized vest and pants that looked like bellows from an accordion. He pulled his locker open hoping that he had something that he could throw on, but he was definitely not that lucky. Not even his fencing uniform was there, and he had only moments before he was late for class.

“Sorry, kiddo.” Plagg drawled. “is there at least some cheese for me in there?”

Flipping his kwami a wedge of camembert Adrien grabbed his book bag and headed off to face the laughter.

 

…oooOOOooo...

Ladybug stopped as she left the square an itch in the back of her mind gnawing at her. They had never left an active akuma, but she desperately needed to get back to school. With Paris becoming accustomed to the akuma unless it was large, violent or directly affected the school or the students the classes went into lockdown but continued teaching. As a result her absences, were starting to pile up again, and she didn’t want a repeat of Jakady. Shrugging she cast her yoyo towards the school not noticing as a glowing page flitted out and struck her heel.

She landed awkwardly in the bushes beside the front step to the school. She was used to being clumsy as Marinette but as Ladybug she generally had all the luck and dexterity to overcome all of that. It was almost as if her legs were too long. Shrugging she called to Tikki “Spots off!” in a flash the tiny god spiralled out into her hands.

Tikki’s eyes went wide, “Oh Marinette you look good!”

Her eyes flashed down, “Tikki! What happened?!”

“I don’t know; I guess you must have been hit.”

She appraised her self. She was wearing a light grey pantsuit with a black blouse that felt like it had a  high collar. She carried a portfolio bag on her shoulder where her purse would normally be.

Marinette dearly wanted to check it all out, but she knew that if she didn’t move quickly she was going to be late.

When she arrived in class, it was pandemonium. Nino sat pinching Alya's cheeks, and in the middle of a mass of laughing classmates, she could see Adrian's hair.

Well as class president she wasn’t going to let this go on. “Everyone please take your seats!”

With a clamber that she had not seen before they all rushed to there spots. It was almost as if Mme Bustier had yelled at them.

Then she spotted him. “Adrien, what are you wearing?”

Adrien was absolutely flustered. “Excuse me, Miss. It’s because of the akuma Miss. I was in this a few weeks ago because I am a model for Gabriel Agreste.”

“Excuse me, Miss,” interrupted Chloe. “I needed to tell you that Marinette Dupain-Chang is absent. I don’t know if you recognise me. I am Chloe Bourgeois the mayor's daughter and even though you appear to be much more professional looking than our normal substitute teachers I am the most important person here.”

Marinette stood with her mouth agape as Mme Bustier walked in, “good morning class it is good to see that you are all behaving while I was busy,” turning she noticed Marinette standing next to the door. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. Is there something I can help you with. Miss...?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Marinette squeaked. “it’s just me Marinette. I will just take my seat.” Blushing she strode to her seat and sat down beside a tiny Alya. As the rest of the class sat looking for the world like a school of fish gulping for air.


	2. Wrong person to pick on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari finds a little trouble on the way home from school.

Fourteen-year-old Marinette in twenty-five-year-old Marinette's body sitting next to a five-year-old Alya sitting behind Adrien who was wearing an accordion. She wished she could be a normal girl with a normal life.

While Mme Bustier prepped for class little Alya nudged her and whispered, “damn girl. I don’t know if it’s appwopriate in my pwesent state but wow you done gwowed up hot.”

As she was wiggling her eyebrows she suddenly spotted Marinette’s ring finger, “oh my stars, look at that!”

Marinette gasped as she looked at her hand. She was wearing an engagement ring. It had the largest most sparkling diamond she had ever seen. Around it was four small gems, two emeralds and two rubies. Her head whirled. Engaged! And what did the small stones mean?

She barely noticed as class started. The afternoon was both a blur and took forever. How, when and most importantly who! She fought the urge to dig in the portfolio or to open her phone least she accidentally reveal anything more, perhaps something that she didn’t want to know yet.

Before she knew it the afternoon was over.

The teacher called them to attention, “ok class, time to go, from what I know there have been no further sightings of the akuma near the school. I want each of you to go straight home and remember your parents are required to call the school to confirm you are in their care. The exception is you little Miss Alya. Marinette could you walk her home, I understand she’s not actually that age but the school board would kill me if I let a five-year-old walk home with an akuma risk.”

Alya and Marinette left the school holding hands looking for the world like mom and daughter. “don’t wook so smug up der miss Dupain-Chang and slow down my wegs are not so long.”

Marinette snickered as she reached down to pull Alya up into her arms. “get up here missy. Damn your cute like this. Maybe Ladybug won't be able to fix all of this, and I can take you home with me.”

Alya blew a tiny raspberry, “go on laugh, you keep dis up, and I will be a bwat and pull on your ponytail.”

Marinette reached back and felt her hair, it was tied back in a long ponytail reaching down past her waist. She was a bit surprised. She remembered she had felt it in class but didn’t remember her pigtails being as long before she detransformed.

Alya squirmed, “ok big sis, put me down we are here. Thanks for the lift home. Can you stay for a bit?”

Marinette smiled, “actually even though I look twenty-five if I don’t get home my parents will kill me.” Whipping out her phone she stepped back. “smile I need a pic of you like this; you are too damn cute!”

Alya hammed up a few poses and when out of the blue Ella and Etta come screaming into the entrance. In unison, they shrilled, “who are you and how did you get into our house!?” Ella stomped her foot as Etta put her hands on her hips.

“Whoa squirts. It's me Alya and Marinette; we got hit by an akuma.”

Nora walked around from the kitchen, “wow they certainly cut you down to size. And Marinette wow if I didn’t know it was you I would be asking if you had anything to do tonight you are something else. Snap!”

Marinette blushed, “thank you, Nora, I think. I really got to get going. I’m actually meeting a friend soon, and I don’t wanna be late.”

The twins squealed, and Marinette watched as they dragged a helpless Alya off to their room to play.

…oooOOOooo…

Marinette wasn’t more than a block from Alya’s when she started getting a creepy feeling. Maybe it was because of being Ladybug or maybe it was a normal reaction, but she knew someone was following her. Generally, during an akuma attack, most of Paris's citizens would minimise their time on the streets, so she was fairly sure whoever this was wasn’t just out for a stroll. She took two left turns in a row, and sure enough, they were still behind her. She could hear them as they closed the gap.

Suddenly stopping she turned on her heel and was standing face to face with a thirty-something man that she didn’t recognise.

“Hey toots, what’s a doll like you doing out at a time like this?”

Slowly backing away  she simply stated, “I am on my way home.”

“Hey! I’m going that way, how about I walk you there. I bet you have a cute name care to share? “

“I’m good thanks, and no I don’t think I care to tell you my name.”

“Oh come on beautiful I swear I’m nice. You can trust me.” With that, he lunged at her.

It was a tactical error that he wasn’t prepared for. He never even saw the kick, her foot moved out of well-rehearsed practice. Connecting with the side of his head he was knocked into the wall beside him.

Looking up he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, “well princess now you have gone and done it. I was just lookin for a nice time and now you gone ruined it. Oh well, your fault it has to go this way.” Reaching down he pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked it open with an audible snap.

Dropping her portfolio Marinette took up a fighting stance. Blessing her future self the pants and flats were loose and suited for this. “Listen up, let's not try to turn this around there is only one person here that is responsible for this, and he is the one that needs a knife.”

Grunting he flung himself towards her. Executing a cartwheel and a few backflips she quickly opened the space between her and her attacker causing him to stumble. “Listen ass; I have other things I need to be doing and beating you was not on a need to do for today.”

“Princess you will be the only one getting a beating if you are lucky enough to get off that light.”

“Ok that’s twice, there is only one person that gets away with calling me, princess. Go ahead and call me that one more time.”

With a smarmy look, he charged again, “come here, princess.”

 Without a word she closed the distance using her long legs, she flicked out knocking the knife skittering across the pavement. He lunged grabbing her waist. Although not as strong as Ladybug, apparently future self kept in good shape. She smashed her wrists into his ears making him yelp in pain. Striking him, again and again, he let go of his grip to cover his ears giving her the opening she needed. The uppercut hit him so hard he flew back sprawled like a starfish on the pavement, out cold.

She heard a familiar voice, “hey who’s fighting down there?” Chat dropped down from the roof above landing to face the unconscious man. “You two stop. There is no need to fight!”

As he turned his eyes blew wide as he watched Marinette straighten her suit jacket. “Well kitten, it’s about time you showed up. This thing was using your line, and I had to correct him.”

Chat surveyed the scene. The knife close by, the portfolio on the ground and the unconscious bleeding random stranger. “Did, did he attack you?”

“Hmmph” she snorted, “well he tried, sadly he picked the wrong person to mess with today. Look Chat can I ask you to take him to the police? I really need to get home.”

Chat stood there barely processing, he knew Marinette was special, but this was a whole new level of badassery.”

“Please.” She asked trying to break him from his revery.

He shook his head, of course, Princess. I am sorry I hadn’t been here earlier.”

“Meh don’t worry; I can handle myself.” She snickered. “even more with this older body. Thanks for the help though. I gotta go.” She picked up her portfolio and sprinted off towards her house.

Chat watched as she went then reached down and picked up the unconscious man.


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter with a flavour of the [My complements series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061096)

Marinette slowed as she approached the bakery. After a furtive glance around she peaked in on Tikki who was nestled in the portfolio bag. She chatted while trying not to sneak a peek at anything else buried in the bag.

Tikki squeaked, “oh Mari are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn’t help.”

Marinette smiled, “oh Tikki thank you, but I can most assuredly take care of myself. That _thing_ didn’t stand a chance.“ Tikki could hear the disdain dripping in her voice. Marinette thought for a moment before her voice brightened “What do you think should I try to have a bit of fun with mom before we track down the akuma?”

“I don’t know Mari; we need to get going.”

“Oh Tikki, it will only be a minute; I will not likely get a chance to do this ever again.”

She snapped the portfolio closed as she pulled the door open to the bakery. Putting on a frown, she started to look at the various goodies. Putting on her best Chloe imitation, she sneered, “ridiculous, simply ridiculous. These macaroons are outlandishly small, and the colours are unacceptable!”

She turned to face her mom who was standing with her arms crossed tapping one foot. “Very funny! Do you seriously think for one instant that I wouldn’t know it was you? Young lady, I used to change your diaper.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “oh mom that was no fun. You could have at least pretended.”

“I might have if I hadn't been worrying for the last half hour. Where have you been and what happened?”

“Oh Mama, There was an akuma attack, and Alya and I both got zapped. You should see Alya she’s like five and so cute! The teacher had asked me to walk her home; I thought she would have let you know.”

“Still, Mari Cheri you could have called, I was worried. Come here and give me a hug.”

The two embraced and when they separated Sabine looked up at her daughter. “Wow, you’re as tall as your Papa, and I swear as strong as him too. I don’t know how to ask this. Do you know, are you, um?”

“No Mama I have future me’s body, but I am still teenage me, so I have no idea what all of this means.” She said as she gestured to herself.

Their heads turned as Tom walked in from the back room.

“Oh a new customer, what brings you to Tom and Sabine's?”

Sabine smiled and winked at her daughter, “oh… um, Lynn please meet my husband, Tom.”

Marinette smiled and curtsied, “enchanted monsieur.”

“Tom call me Tom, are you new to the area Lynn?”

“You can sort of say that. I was just looking to indulge my sweet tooth, and I have it on good authority that this is, in fact, the best bakery in all of Paris if not the whole world.”

Tom rubbed the back of his head as he rumbled out a laugh. “And who exactly told you that?”

Oh I met a sweet young lady with dark hair and pigtails this morning, and she insisted I had to come to try, she had mentioned that the macaroons were decidedly spectacular.”

“Oh my. you must have met our daughter Marinette. I swear our girl is so silly.” He reached over and picked up a small tray with a few Macaroons sitting on it. “Here please try one. I hope that they live up to her description.”

Marinette picked up a lovely lavender shaded cookie and daintily nibbled at it. Sighing with eyes closed she mumbled, “delicious as usual Papa.”

 Tom’s eyes went wide as he gawked at the girl in front of him eating a confection as if she had stood in front of him a million times before. Sabine couldn’t hold it in any longer as she broke down laughing. “I am sorry mon chéri we had to have a little fun.”

Tom spluttered, “Marinette? Is that you?”

“Oui Papa. I got zapped by an akuma at lunch today.”

“Oh my goodness you are so big.” He held his hand over his head matching his height to hers. “You are so grown up. Look at you.” He wrapped her into a huge hug.

“Oof, Papa you’re squishing me.”

Tom let her go and stepped back, “wow look at you. I know that this might not be real but wow.”

Marinette giggled, “I know, I know everyone has been saying the same thing.” She glanced down at her watch and grimaced, “I promised Alya I would call her as soon as I was home so we can talk about all of this. Can I have an hour or two of quiet time before supper?”

The two parents looked at each other and smiled, “well you are a sort of adult so you can make up your own mind, for now, that will change when Ladybug set everything as it was,” said Sabine.

She hugged them both, then grabbed a few more Macaroons from the tray before she headed up to her room. Her parents watched her go. Sabine sighed, “it will be nice when she feels she can tell us. Did you really not know it was her?”

Tom chuckled, “at first, but it didn’t take me long. She is our daughter; its hard not to know who she is.”

“It was nice of you to play along.”

“She deserves it; she has a lot of weight on her shoulders.”

…oooOOOooo…

As soon as Marinette got to her room, she opened the bag to let Tikki out. Turfing the plate on the desk, she said, “here have a cookie or two while I see if the news or the Ladyblog have any info on our akuma friend.”

While Tikki munched, Marinette pulled up the feeds. It didn’t take long before she found what she needed and her blood ran cold. Chat was going toe to toe alone. She had wasted to much time.

“Sorry, Tikki, we gotta go. Spots on!”


	4. Little Chat

Ladybug stole one moment to have a quick look in the mirror. She remembered back to the first time she had transformed. Looking at herself now compared to back then not only did she feel different she looked different. No wonder when she landed at the school she felt so off balance, not only was she way taller than this morning she also was now sporting a kick-ass pair Doc Martens combat boots. Her costume had apparently developed over time as well as her physique. She looked at her muscly arms and gave herself a little gun show. A quick flip of her hair revealed that even though now down past her waist, the iconic pigtail look still reigned supreme.

She shook her head, “enough sightseeing, I need to go find Chat.” With that, she scurried up to her loft out the hatch to her terrace.

It didn’t take long to find her way to the where Chat and Calendrier were duking it out. She landed atop a roof, taking a moment to observe before jumping into the fray.

Chat looked like he was getting the akuma on the ropes dodging kicks and strikes all the while backing the man into a corner. The man wailed, and I gnashed his teeth. “Oh, the great chat noir is going to defeat me!”

Ladybug could hear the falseness in his voice. Something was wrong. She saw it the same time as Chat. The akuma had been pulling Chat into a sense of false security. There was nothing either could do as the page whipped out of the book striking Chat in the chest.

Ladybug watched as chat convulsed and glowed before dropping to the pavement. She gaped as she looked at her partner, who now looked no older than one or two. She watched as hawkmoth took the akuma, the mask glowing visibly around their eyes. Calendrier argued for a moment before the akuma reaching down obviously looking for chats ring. He then picked up the crying baby Chat cradling them in his arms, cooing, then holding him up above his head. Ladybug had never seen an akuma act this way, but it was a perfect moment. She whipped out her yoyo, it wrapped around the baby Chat’s waist, and she pulled him free.

“Nooooooo” the akuma wailed “I need more time I missed the time with my daughter, give him back I will spend time with him. You don’t realise what you have until they are gone. I just want my Rebbeca back!” tears streamed down Calendrier’s face.

Ladybugs heart tightened but used the moment of distraction to leap away with the wriggling Chat in her arms.

Landing, she looked down at her partner. “Oh, Chat, you were a cute little thing.” He looked up at her with his brilliant green eyes. He sported a onesie with a white butterfly on his lapel.

“Wady bug, what are we goona do?” his words came out as a slur as his palate was still soft.

“Chat, you are a cutie, but I think I need to find you somewhere to go until I take care of our new friend. Alya is out of the question. I think Nino might be a good spot.” She pulled out her yoyo and called.

{“hello”} replied a raspy voice.

{“Hi this is Ladybug. Is Nino there?”} she was confused because Nino never left his phone unattended.

{“This is Nino, sorry I am not myself Ladybug. The stupid akuma got me. I swear I will never tease my gramps again. I ache to my bones.”}

{“Oh no! sorry to hear Nino. First Alya and now you.”}

{“Almost my whole class got nailed. Cloe is like three, kinda cute if you ask me, Sabrina is in her thirties and took her home to babysit her it looked like she was in full mommy mode. Almost all of the class got zapper one way or the other. I hope you don’t need our help. We are all out of commission. The akuma kept going after the girls if they were young. I think something happened to his daughter.“}

{“Thank you Nino. You have been a big help. Do you think you could look after Chat for me? He shouldn’t be to much trouble.”}

Chat was enjoying his cuddle time with Ladybug he looked up kinda sleepy looking “I’ll be good. I pwomice .”

{“That I can help you with Ladybug.”}

Ladybug sighed, {“I’ll be right there”}


	5. Cheesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you PersonOfFire17 for the suggestion to explore old Nino and little Chat

“You know M’Lady I might be of some help,” Chat slurred.

Lighting on Nino’s balcony Ladybug smirked, “Chaton, I don’t have time to find a baby carrier so I can have my hands free.”

Chat rolled he eyes, “fine. But I stiwl down't wike it.”

“I know Chat, but I think it’s for the best.”

She stepped into Nino’s room where she found him lounging on his bed. It looked like the akuma had aged him to around eighty. She had a fit of giggles when she saw the state of his clothes.

Nino smiled, “Ladybug, it’s not fair you look amazing, and I feel like a clown.” He was wearing multi-coloured shorts and a shiny silver shirt with shoulder wings that stuck out by at least six inches on each side. At least he was wearing his trademark hat, she wasn’t sure whether it was from the future or he had just put it on for comfort, but it was at least something.

Chat spoke up, “Wadybug what if I twansfowm back to an adwlt? Isn’tit dangowus?”

“Oui mon minoux. But Nino has some “experience” already so we can trust him.” She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Nino. “Right?”

“Of course Ladybug, you can trust old Nino, heh or young Nino.” He guffawed to himself.

She smiled at the two of them, “you boys have a good play date. I will see you as soon as I get this fixed.

* * *

Nino took little Chat from Ladybug, she saluted, winked, turned and she was gone.

“Well little dude it’s just us. I might be able to find some of my little bro's toys to keep you entertained. “

“Nino my bud I sink you misundwer stand. I wook fwee but I’m not. I’m de same age as you. Wets pway some mecha strike ow somfing.”

“really? Wow! Little Chat you are some cool. I can’t believe I get to hang. My girl Alya is gonna be so jelly. It’sstrange but I swear you seem failure,” as he spoke he placed Chat on the bed so he could scramble around. Using Nino's pillows he made himself comfortable. If he was honest this was kinda awesome he had never been to Nino's before. He hoped someday his father might allow him to do this for real.

Chat heard his stomach growl. “I couldn’thelp but wonder. Do you have something to snack on? Maybe something with cheese?” He could only guess that even though he was absent Plagg had something to do with the last part of that.

Nino spoke as he started rummaging in a bag at the end of the bed “Buds I have a treat for you. I will be able to get more so it’s ok. I just bought these”, he held aloft a bright orange bag, “to share with my best friend Adrian. I am sure he’ll be ok I shared with you. I swear the guy had a heart of gold.”

Little chat scrunched his tiny face, “what are dey?”

“Cheetos my bud, I found a store that has them, they are an American snack. For some reason Adrian loves cheese, the dude even carries it in his pockets, so I figured these  would be a most awesome treat.”

Chat smiled. “I am sure he won’t mind if we had some.”

Nino carefully pulled open the bag and handed one to little chat. It looked huge almost like he was holding a banana! Nino resolved into a fit of laughter as Chat bit the end off.

Leaning back, his eyes closed in ecstasy, Chat hummed in delight. He was definitely going to have introduce these cheesy puffs of goodness to Plagg when his Lady fixed all of this.

Nino grunted as he slid up onto the bed, “damn these old bones. I feel guilty for not being out there to help.”

Little Chat shot him a suspicious look, “what?”

Nino looked back feigning ignorance, “what?”

* * *

It took her what seemed like forever to find Calendrier this time. As adult Ladybug she was stronger and faster, but she wasn’t used to this new body and she definitely couldn’t risk one of the pages touching her. If she became too old or young, she wouldn’t be able to use the cure.

After an hour of cat and mouse with the akuma almost getting hit several time she stopped.

Tired and Frustrated, she pulled back talking to herself aloud she said,“I really think I need back up. But who?” it came to her in a flash. With a  slap to her forehead, she took off at a run to find Master Fu.

* * *

Adult Marinette burst through the shop door, ”Master, I need the fox!”

Jumping up Master Fu quickly assumed a fighting stance, “I don’t know who you are, or what you want! You need to leave before you get hurt!”

Wazz zipped in front of Fu’s face, “master, please calm yourself!”

Under his breath, Fu whisper-yelled, “Wazz, what are you doing??? she can see you!”

Wazz rolled his eyes, “Master, it’s Marinette; it’s ok.”

Fu peered around Wazz eyes going wide, “Marinette? Is that you? What happened?”

“I will tell you later master, but right now I need the fox miraculous!”

Fu took the miracle box from it’s spot and placed it on the floor before Marinette, Tikki whizzed around her head excited, “are you sure Marinette? Shes only little.”

“Tikki, she will be perfect for the job in more than one way; trust me.” Scooping up the foxtail she headed for the door. “I will be back soon Master!”

As the door slammed, Fu looked at Wazz still in a state of shock, “Wazz my friend, I am now even more sure that she is the one!”

“Master, I am inclined to agree; she is simply miraculous.”


	6. Buzz off

Marinette made tracks out of Master Fu's. She had already wasted too much time and needed to get this akuma taken care of ‘tout de suite’. She jogged absent-mindedly looking for an alley so she could transform. Sadly it wasn’t to bee. As she rounded a corner, she came across a what normally would be right out of a B grade horror movie, but it alas it almost seemed normal.

A tiny Clo hung around the neck of a much older Sabrina and screeched, “make it go away, or I will call Daddy!”

“Chloe, I can’t it’s super scary! “ Sabrina wailed as they cowered in a corner.

Above them buzzed a giant bee sentimonster. Mayura had apparently been added to the playing field. Her sentimonsters added a new level of difficulty to an already bad attack. ‘Well, at least no pigeons…’ Marinette thought to herself.

The monster looked like it was intently interested in the young Chloe, swooping in and out. A well dressed older Sabrina flailed her arm trying to shoo it away, they were quite a pair.

Marinette sighed and then she turned and ran!

She ran as far as a corner store she had just passed. Skidding through the door, she spotted the first of the items she needed, a big bouquet of flowers. Being an amateur gardener, she knew with a quick glance which honey bees preferred. She trotted down an aisle and quickly found the second item, a jar of honey. Jogging back the confused looking cashier she pulled her wallet out of her bag. She was glad she hadn’t left it at home. Popping it open, she was floored at the amount of money her future self carried; perhaps she was making a big purchase on that day in the future.  No matter she plopped a huge bill on the counter and as she ran out of the door, she called over her shoulder, “keep the change!”

Scooting back around the corner, she found the odd pair still flailing and yelping at the giant bee.

Judging the wind direction, she moved, so she was upwind of the sentimonster and pulled the plastic off of the flowers and waved them in the air. “Hey, Bee-utiful.” As she waved the flowers, the bee’s antenna twitched. Slowly the bee’s fuzzy head turned towards Marinette. The dark eyes were daunting, mysterious. It was like a picture from a nature magazine letting you see the up close details.

“That’s right,” she spoke calmly and clearly. “Come here, sweetie. You are probably starving. I have something for you.” She pulled out the jar of honey and unscrewed the lid. Placing the flowers and the jar on the ground, she worked her way around as the bee landed and came to the offering, its enormous tongue licking at the tiny jar.

Marinette strode up to where Sabrina stood to straighten herself our as Chloe sat beside her gazed at the giant bee. “She makes me think of Pollen,” She murmured sadly.

Marinette looked down and saw in Chloe’s hands a small box. It was made from cardboard and was crudely coloured black with a red design on the top. Marinette smiled, “Chloe, what is that box?”

Turning pink, she tried to hide it, “None of your business Dupain-cheng!”

“Chloe, I think that is the cause of the sentimonster. Can I please have it. I can get it to Ladybug so she can take care of it.”

“No, it’s mine!”

Chloe, I know you are upset about not being Queenbee. But the sentimonster is dangerous. Please, can I have it?”

Marinette could see Chloe hesitate, but she bowed her head, “Here, take it, before I change my mind and please tell Sabrina I am no a toddler! So annoying.”

As she took the box, Marinette turned to see the bee as it knocked the now empty jar with its front foot. Its head swivelled and turned the dark eyes fixing on the tiny box. “Welp gotta run,” said Marinette. Turning and running the way she had come, she shouted over her shoulder. “Sabrina be nice to Chloe, she will be regular Chloe soon enough, and you don’t want her mad!”

They watched as she turned the corner with the bee in hot pursuit.

Marinette ran as fast as she could, she could hear the buzz steadily getting loader as the bee gained on her. Seeing her chance she ran down a set of stairs leading to a deserted subway platform.

As she did, Tikki popped out of her bag and flew in front of her face with a concerned look. “Marinette! That would have been a lot safer as Ladybug!”

As she stepped into a dark secluded spot, she murmured to Tikki, “I know, I know, I just reacted, and then there was no time. I will try to be more careful. But for now. Spots on!” In a flash, ladybug replaced Marinette, and she clapped her hands together, smashing the cardboard box. A single white feather sprang loose, as she snatched the feather from the air with her yo-yo she knew the sentimonster was no more.


	7. A glimps

The two women walking along were an unlikely pair, but something made them seem to be the perfect match.

 The taller of the two was wearing a long black velvet dress. It was cinched at the waist with a wide studded belt. Peaking out between the dress and a pair of domina buckled leather boots a torn set of purple leggings that could be seen as the dress swished as she strode along. The pale skin of her face was made even more radiant by her makeup and her hair. Her dark black locks with a vivid purple stripe coursed over her right shoulder while the left was undercut with a rose design.

Her hand was tightly laced with her shorter companion, who was wearing a pink pantsuit with a green top. Her blond hair was a mirror of her friends. Just as long but coursed over her left shoulder with a vivid pink stripe, and the right was undercut with the shape of a violet cut in.

“Come on, Juleka; it’s not far.”

“Slow down, Rose! Where are we going? There is an Akuma, shouldn’t we be going home?”

“Trust me Juleka I think this is important. I’m sure I know who the akuma is.”

As they came around a corner, Juleka quickly realised where they were. “Why are we at the children’s hospital Rose?”

“You remember after I was turned into princess fragrance? Well, Prince Ali and I came here after Ladybug saved me. II loved it so much I started to come on Tuesday and Thursday nights to volunteer with the children.”

“Really? You lied to me? About this? You told me that you were at voice lessons to improve your singing for Kittysection.”

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Juleka, “oh Jules, I didn’t want to, and I didn’t want you to find out like this. It's just, well, you seem to be, well, sad or angry or well something if I ever bring up Ali. So I just kinda didn’t tell you, and when you kept asking about Tuesdays and Thursday, it got harder and harder to come up with little excuses, so I made up the voice lessons. I’m so sorry please don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you Rose; I love you.” It was out before she could stop it. Her hand flew to her mouth as if to hold back whatever she was going to say next.

Roses eyes went large, “oh.” She reached up to pull Juleka’s hand down, taking a step she closed the distance up on tiptoes her lips crashed against her friends. They stood, eyes closed, for moments before slowly pulling apart. Quietly Rose murmured “I love you too silly.”

With that, she turned and pulled her friend's hand. “Come on we can talk about all of this later, for now, I need to check my hunch.”

Juleka sat in a family room while Rose went to talk to someone on the ward. It was the first time she had a moment to examine herself since the akuma had got them. She was much older, if she had to guess, probably in her late twenties early thirties. From what she could see, her dress was drop-dead gorgeous.

She fished around in the oversized bag she had to see if she had a mirror so she could get a look at her hair. Rose had not been able to stop staring, and if it was anything like hers it was going to be amazing.

When she reached into her bag her sleave road up a little revealing a hint of ink, quickly tugging it up, she was amazed by what she saw. The design was simple three sides with a heart in the centre. On the three sides – Rose – Juleka – Ali.

She was baffled. Ali? She had a tattoo of Ali.

She had to admit that she was unhappy with Roses attraction to the prince. At first, she didn’t know why, but lately, she understood that it was a hint of jealousy. She liked Rose, and more importantly, Rose made her feel, well, visible. Being near her was enough to not feel like an afterthought to not care anymore about anyone else.

She went back to looking for a mirror in the bag. The first thing that came out was a magazine. She was about to set aside when she saw the cover. It was a fashion magazine that she regularly read, but adult her was on the cover.

The image took her breath away. She was modelling a deep burgundy velvet dress almost identical to the one she had on.

She read the script. _Marinette Dupain Cheng's favourite model talks about the loves of her life and her life long obsession with modelling_.

She scrambled to find the page the article started on. She gasped when she found it. It was a beautiful shot of her atop Rose and who she could only guess to be Prince Ali. She had to do yet another double-take when she realised that they all appeared to be nude. Her butt was quite clear in the image. And looking fine she thought to herself.

Quickly scanning, she picked the main points. She was in a relationship with Rose, and apparently, somehow Ali was a part of it. Ali was now a King and spent time both here and in his home country. She shook her head and read on. Her Rose was also famous. The article described how her skill and talent made her one of the worlds youngest pediatric cardiologists. Not only had she tended to many a Perrisian but also to kids from all over the EU.

Her head swam with the revelations. But her breath was truly taken away as she flipped to the next page. She was assaulted with image after image oh her. Starting with her first shoot with Adrian which to her was only weeks ago, she flipped through years of her as she modelled the most fabulous of fashions.

Stopping to read a bit, she found that she was the favourite model of Marinette, who was the owner of her own house. Mari had married her dream boy Adrian who had for some reason, taken her last name. Nowhere was Gabriel, Adrian's father, mentioned which struck her as odd as Mari had idolised him since forever.

It was all so much, she was just about to look for the mirror again when an excited Rose came running down the hall. Come on Jules, I need to find Ladybug or Alya now!

**Author's Note:**

> First i need to thank Miraculous_Toad they sent me a prompt that set this in motion
> 
> Next i need to direct your attention to some art. This was drawn by the amazing qookyquiche https://qookyquiche.tumblr.com/
> 
> Oh and come say hi on Tumblr! 
> 
> <http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/>


End file.
